


A Thousand Suns

by some_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How to stand up.</i> Castiel & Dean/Castiel, seasons 4-5. Music is "A Thousand Suns" by Tom McRae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Suns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peridium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridium/gifts).



> A 2014 birthday present for [Mara](http://sunbeamdean.tumblr.com/), belatedly making its way here.
> 
> Additional warnings: fast flashing lights, quick cuts, blood. Feel free to ask questions if you want to know about anything else.

[A Thousand Suns (SPN)](https://vimeo.com/113132561) from [some_stars](https://vimeo.com/user5044533) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: **castiel**

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iih296vxugxvcha/SPN_-_A_Thousand_Suns_-_some_stars.avi)

LYRICS

Rejecting all I have  
As just shadows on the wall  
My love  
I'm not trying to show the world  
I'm not trying to slow my fall  
My love

Soon I'll be gone  
Soon I'll be gone

From this fossil of a heart  
I hear a beating sound  
My love  
As they put you in the ground  
It's like one of us woke up  
My love

Soon I'll be gone  
Soon I'll be gone

But with the light of a thousand suns we will burn  
With the light of a thousand suns we will burn  
We will burn

And time is playing out  
In all its weary ways  
My love  
But we'll raise our hands to fight  
Still lose ourselves in flames  
My love

Soon I'll be gone  
Soon I'll be gone

But with the light of a thousand suns we will burn  
With the light of a thousand suns we will burn  
We will burn


End file.
